Liebe
by mistradea
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seorang lelaki melamarmu tepat di hari sialmu? / Elizaveta Héderváry, gadis yang selalu menganggap 4 Oktober adalah hari sialnya. Tapi, apakah dia mampu merubah pendapatnya? Warning inside. RnR minna?


.

.

**Liebe**

_Bagaimana kalau seorang lelaki melamarmu tepat di hari sialmu?_

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Fic **© Svelto Azure/Megumi Tsunayoshi****

****Warning: OOC, miss-typo, abal, dll.****

**don't like don't read!**

.

.

4 Oktober.

Hari yang amat yang dibenci oleh gadis yang memiliki iris berwarna _emerald_ ini—Elizaveta Héderváry. Sungguh, dia paling benci—ehm, sangat benci hari itu. Di mana semua kesialannya berkumpul pada hari itu. Bayangkan saja! Siapa sih orang yang ingin kesialan terus menghampirinya? Ehm, memang sih, kesialan itu wajar—dan normal tentunya. Tapi, jika kesialan itu terus-menerus terjadi pada hari yang sama, itu bukan hal yang _normal_ bukan?

Begitu juga hal yang dialami oleh gadis berkebangsaan Hungaria ini. Dari terbitnya fajar sampai sang fajar tepat di atas ubun-ubun, kesialan demi kesialan harus dialami oleh gadis malang itu.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Eliza, bangun!" seru Ibunya dari lantai bawah—memang kamar Elizaveta berada di lantai 2.

Bermodalkan selimut, gadis itu lalu menutupi semua wajahnya—pertanda ia sangat malas untuk bangun. Jam weker di sampingnya pun tetap tidak bergeming—meski jam bangun Elizaveta sudah lewat.

Tik tok tik tok—

KRIINGGG!

"EEE, AYAM!" Oke, Elizaveta terkejut. Dan akhirnya, latahnya pun keluar.

"Elizaaaa! Lihat, kau sudah telaat!" Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke jam weker kesayangannya itu.

**06.30 AM**

"UWAAAA!"

.

.

"Liz, Eliza! Pelan-pelan sedikit! Di samping kamu ada guci!" pekik Ibunya. Guci itu adalah guci keramat bagi keluarga Héderváry. Jikalau ada yang memecahkannya, dia akan mendapatkan nasib buruk.

"Tidak apa, Bu!" ujar Elizaveta. "Aku tidak akan—" Gadis malang itu tidak sadar, bahwa tali sepatunya tidak diikat, dan...

PRANG!

"—memecahkannya,"

... Eliza sukses memecahkannya.

"ELIZAVETA!"

"Auch, maaf, Bu. Hehe,"

.

.

Dan sekarang, Elizaveta Héderváry sedang berpacu dengan waktu. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam 07.20 AM, sedangkan bel masuk berbunyi jam 07.30 AM. Ditambah lagi, rumah gadis itu _lumayan _jauh dari sekolah.

Ckiit!

"Hah, beberapa menit lagi bel masuk! Aku harus cepat!" pekiknya panik. Ia harus melewati kubangan lumpur yang berada di samping trotoar dan ia tak menyadari bahwa dari belakangnya, ada motor yang sedang membalap sampai...

Sres..!

Dan lumpur itu sukses mengotori seragam Elizaveta. Baju putih yang tadinya bersih, sekarang tercoreng dengan warna kecoklatan. Roknya pun kotor.

"Grrr... Awas kau!" pekik Elizaveta. Kemungkinan sang pengemudi tidak mempunyai perasaan atau sedang terburu-buru, dia tidak mempedulikan Elizaveta—yang sedang mengomel tidak jelas.

Kemudian, ia lalu segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke Hetalia Gakuen—walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin membolos, tapi, hari itu ada ulangan dan Elizaveta tidak ingin mengurangi nilainya karena seragamnya kotor.

.

.

"Masih aman ya?" ujar Elizaveta. '_Aku harus ke kelas! Tidak ada yang boleh melihatku!'_ pikir Elizaveta.

"Tidak ada orang, tan—"

"Héderváry, tidak baik mengumpat," tegur seorang guru.

'_Itu s—su..suara Pak Germania!_' batin Elizaveta gugup. "I—iya, Pak?"

"KELILING LAPANGAN LIMA KALI, GRAK!"

.

.

"HUAH!"

"E—ellie, kau kayak orang yang nyaris mati..." gumam Sey. "Kupikir, kau memang jago dalam hal lari, tapi—hei, itu baru lima putaran, nak, LIMA PUTARAN!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, SEY. Dan saat itu, AKU lupa sarapan. Oke?" ujar Elizaveta.

"Tumben-tumbennya kau lupa, Liz."

"OKE! _Alarm_ku rusak, makanya aku bangun kesiangan. Aku lupa sarapan, dan langsung berlari. Sampai di trotoar, sebuah motor menciprakan lumpur padaku dan mengotori bajuku. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Buuu!" ucap Sey—yang dianggap Elizaveta sebagai ejekan.

"_By the way_, aku ke kantin dulu. Udah kruyuk-kruyuk, nih,"

.

.

"Bu, saya minta seporsi nasi gorengnya, ya!" pesan Elizaveta.

"Baik, Nona!" Ibu penjaga kantin itu lalu segera menuju ke dapur dan memasak pesanan Elizaveta.

Sementara menunggu pesanan, ia lalu mengeluarkan _headset_nya dan mulai memutar lagu.

.

.

"Non, ini pesanan dan tagihannya!"

Elizaveta lalu menengok ke arah kertas tagihan tersebut. "Harganya, naik ya?" tanyanya. Ia lalu merongoh sakunya.

"Iya, Non. Kan harga bahan pokok juga naik," jawab wanita paruh baya itu.

'_Eh? Uangku... di mana?' _Elizaveta lalu memeriksa semua sakunya. Mulai dari saku baju, rok, bahkan saku _short _yang ia pakai.

"Non?"

"E—eto, Bu, saya lupa bawa uang, hehe." Elizaveta lalu cengengesan.

.

.

'_Sial sial SIAL!' _pekiknya dalam hati. Sial dari pagi, sampai sekarang. Seperti peribahasa, sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Itulah yang dialami oleh Elizaveta Héderváry sekarang.

Dan sekarang, ia memang diperbolehkan makan. Tapi, ia harus bekerja _part-time _di kantin untuk membantu Ibu penjaga membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di situ.

"Nah, Non, sudah selesai. Makasih, ya," Ibu penjaga itu lalu memberikan segelas susu pada Elizaveta. "Anggaplah itu bonusnya."

Elizaveta tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya dia tidak sepenuhnya sial hari itu.

.

.

Sesudah membantu Ibu penjaga, ia harus pulang sekarang. Ibunya pasti marah.

'_Gawat gawat GAWAAAAAT!' _Ia lalu berlari kembali. Menyusuri setiap jalan yang ia selalu lewati. Tetapi..

'**Maaf, jalan ditutup sementara karena ada perbaikan.'**

"ARGH!"

.

.

"Jadi..." Ibu berjalan mengelilinginya. Rotan sudah _stand by _di tangan sang Bunda.

POK! POK!

"Kau pulang telat karena harus kerja kelompok ya..."

"I—iya, Bu..."

"Alasan diterima—"

'_Syukurlah,'_

"—tapi..."

GLEK!

"—kau tidak boleh _browsing _internet selama tiga hari."

'_SIAAAAALLL!'_

**End of Flashback**

.

.

KRINGG!

"Hah," Elizaveta lalu bergegas untuk ke lapangan. Penyampaian dari Kepala Sekolah. Tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah kulit pisang dan...

GEDUBRAK!

"Aduuh... Siapa sih yang membuang sampah sembarangan!"

.

.

Kepala Sekolah memang hobi untuk mengumpulkan semua siswa ke lapangan—walau hanya untuk memberi pengumuman biasa, seperti buanglah sampah pada tempatnya, kerjakanlah PR tepat waktu, dan lain-lain.

"Hey, Liz, tidak baik, Iho, mengkhayal," tegur Bella—menyadarkan lamunan Elizaveta.

"Oh, hai, Bel," sapa Elizaveta lesu.

"_By the way_, kenapa lesu? Biasanya _well-well _saja," kata Bella.

"Karena 4 Oktober..." ujar Elizaveta.

"Emang kenapa dengan tanggal 4 Oktober—hari ini kan?"

"Ya.. itulah masalahnya. Setiap 4 Oktober, aku selalu sial!" keluh Elizaveta.

"Jadi, itu ya, masalahnya..." ujar Bella manggut-manggut. "Jangan pikir sial dulu, siapa tahu di balik sial ada peristiwa yang mengejutkan!"

"Tapi itu JARANG, Bel! JARANG!"

"Bisa saja, itu terjadi hari ini..."

"Harap saja, Bel. Harap saja."

.

.

Sementara Elizaveta merenungkan nasib malangnya, ketiga pemuda pembuat onar di Hetalia Gakuen—yang biasa disebut _Bad Touch Trio_—itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu,

"Jadi, kau mau nembak si Ellie, _ma cheri_?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu pada temannya, sambil tersenyum nakal.

Orang yang bersangkutan hanya bisa _blushing_, malu mengakui hal itu."Ya, begitulah. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku ini masih normal, tahu!"

"Tapi kukira selama ini kau berhubungan dengan si Matt—siapalah itu, aku lupa namanya!" Pria bermata hijau itu menanggapi.

"Namanya Matthew, Ton. Walaupun _pancake _buatannya itu sangat _awesome_, tapi kami hanya berteman, kok!" jelas Gilbert, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh, ok deh. Tapi kalau kau gagal menembak gadis itu, berarti kau homo. _Deal_?"

"_DEAL_!"

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di barat. Bersiap-siap untuk beristirahat kembali. Sinarnya yang berwarna oranye sungguh memukau setiap orang.

"_Bye, _Ellie!" seru Bella. Memang, Bella dan Elizaveta mengikuti ekskul basket hingga hari itu mereka harus pulang lambat.

"_Bye_, Bel!" balas Elizaveta.

BEP! BEP!

HP Elizaveta berbunyi. Pertanda ada _e-mail _masuk.

**To: Eliza_QueenFujoshi**

**From: Gilbert_AWESOME**

**Subject: [none]**

_Hoi, nenek sihir. Kutunggu di Heta Café._

"Heta _Café_? Untuk apa?"

.

.

Heta _Café_

"Hoi, orang sok asem."

"Kukira kau tidak datang," respon Gilbert.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau datang. Tapi Heta _Café_, kau mau mentraktirku ya?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ujar Gilbert. "Kau bilang, 4 Oktober itu hari sialmu—"

"Ya, memang, memang. Dan hei, dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Dari Bella, _of course_. Haha." Gilbert tergelak sementara Elizaveta cemberut. "Tapi, hei, tidak baik cemberut seperti itu. Tidak _awesome_, tahu! Kau tahu, kan? Keberuntungan selalu muncul di akhir kesialanmu." ucap Gilbert pelan.

"Tidak lucu, tahu," papar Elizaveta singkat. "Dan, hei, jangan berbicara seperti kau sudah mengenalku sejak dulu! Kau mengerti betapa menderitaku karena kesialan gila itu, urgh. Dan keberuntungan macam apa itu? Aku tidak percaya."

Gilbert mendelik. "Yakin tidak percaya?"

"Yap, 100% tidak percaya. Atau mungkin, lebih dari 100% aku tidak akan percaya," kata Elizaveta mantap.

"Baiklah, tapi, apakah kau akan menganggap ini sebuah keberuntungan, jika seorang lelaki menyatakan perasaan sukanya padamu?" Gilbert menatap mata Elizaveta. "Maksudku, apakah kau menganggap sebuah keberuntungan jika aku, orang _awesome_ ini, mengatakan _ich liebe dich _padamu?"

"Tentu saja—hah?"

Elizaveta menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. "Jangan bohong, Gil. Maksudku—"

"Baiklah. Kuperjelas lagi. _Ich liebe dich_, Eliza. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Elizaveta menatap Gilbert. Sorot mata pemuda itu serius.

Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah semua dosa hambaMu ini. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Gilbert? Mengajaknya pacaran? Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Ah, lupakan. Elizaveta tersenyum, seraya mengangguk malu.

"Ya, aku mau."

Siapa kira? 4 Oktober yang selalu dianggapnya hari sial, adalah hari yang spesial buatnya.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Gimana? owoa

Ini fic PrusHung pertama saya ==d

Jujur, ini saya ngetik sambil blushing-blushing ria, Iho.. =/= -buka aib-

Sebenarnya saya gak pede buat publish, tapi, gak apa deh ==x

Makasih banget buat kak Gicchan yang udah mau bantu saya bikin fic ini, ah, saya serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh... –ngibul-

Review, onegai? owod


End file.
